Hitherto, there have been known picture filing systems adapted for taking thereinto picture data from scanner, etc. to record the picture data thus taken in onto a recording medium such as an optical disc, etc. to carry out filing of the picture data. This picture filing system comprises a memory for temporarily storing picture taken in from the scanner, a picture processing unit for implementing picture processing such as enlargement, contraction and rotation, etc. to the picture data which have been read out from the memory, and a recording unit for recording, onto the optical disc, the picture data which has been caused to undergo picture processing.
Meanwhile, since recent optical discs have very large memory capacity, it is possible to store picture data of several hundred frames onto a single optical disc. In addition, such picture filing system is caused to store picture data of several hundred frames not only on a single disc but also on plural respective discs so that of picture data of several thousand frames are permitted to undergo filing.
However, when the number of discs on which picture data are recorded is increased, user could not recognize the relationship between discs and kind (attribute) of picture data recorded thereon. When operator attempts to search the picture data that he desires from a large quantity of picture data recorded on plural discs, a procedure must be taken to once the disc, into the recording/reproduction unit to read out picture data recorded on the disc to confirm it on the monitor. Accordingly, when such a processing is carried out with respect to the plural discs, not only time but also extremely much labor are required.
This invention has been made in view of such problems as described above, and its object is to provide a picture data printing apparatus and a print picture data generating apparatus which can easily judge respective picture data stored on discs by the picture filing system.